Untitled
by untitled writer
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends but have a falling out. Will one incident stop them from being with each other? What happens when Bella leaves? Rated M just in case. Please review and tell me what you think the title should be.
1. Prologue

**Untitled **

**A/N I don't own twilight or any of the characters. **

Prologue 

"Edward" she whispered.

"You don't need to say anything" he replied.

It was then that they both knew that their fate was sealed, that their destinies were somehow always intertwined. It just took them a long time to find it.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think the title should be.


	2. the beginning

Chapter one: the beginning

Bella was the typical girl next door; she was shy, clumsy, but also beautiful. She lived in a small town in Washington called Forks. She had lived there all her life and had lived next door to the Cullens for the same time. They had a son her age, Edward, to which Bella had become instant friends. They have been inseparable since birth. The both were best friends until they had a falling out.

The pair were at school one day when Bella was asked out by Mike. Bella and Mike had been dating for a month, when Edward figured that Mike was not good enough for Bella. Edward and Bella started to spend less time together and eventually only saw each other in class. Bella had become immersed in her relationship with Mike and did not realise the slipping of her friendship with Edward. However Edward's jealously also contributed to the break.

Edward had always thought of Bella as a best friend, or like his sister. Bella had however viewed Edward in a more romantic light, to which Edward never realised. The two had always been at different points of their lives so when Mike asked Bella outf, she decided that it was time to let Edward go and move on. Edward however only came to the realisation of his feelings for Bella when she was already in a relationship with Mike. The two never really had perfect timing.

Once Edward gave up hope for their relationship the friendship ended. He decided to move on with his life and start a new one, without Bella. They were both living next door to each other but living apart. Edward began to date and had a serious girlfriend, Tanya. Both Bella and Edward seemed happy however were secretly thinking about the other.

BPOV

I can't believe I lost my best friend over a guy. I thought that we would be friends forever- BFF. But somehow my relationship with Mike drew a wedge between us. I had only been dating Mike for a month when Edward starting acting strange. He started distancing himself, and we would hang out less and less. I thought that it was just a phase, and I missed him so much. I knew that he would never feel the same about me as I do for him. That was when I started dating Mike.

Mike was different to Edward. I was attentive but in a different way. Edward and I were linked in a way that words cannot describe. We could read each other like a book, but with Mike it was different. I couldn't read Mike and he couldn't read me, but we made it work. Mike was romantic and sweet. He was attentive towards me like Edward never was, because we were never intimate with each other.

After Mike and I had been dating for a couple of months I barely saw Edward and he hardly talked to me. Soon after I discovered he had started dating Tanya, the cheerleader. Both Edward and I when we were younger would make fun of the cheerleaders, but I guess that he had changed.

EPOV

I don't know what happened to me; all of a sudden I was feeling something I didn't recognise. I would look at Bella with Mike and my heart would ache. I knew then that I was in love with her. I don't know how I didn't realise it earlier. Whenever we would touch an electric current would run under my skin. With Tanya it was different, my heart didn't ache and there was no tingling feeling.

Tanya and my relationship were different to mine with Bella. Firstly there was no special feeling like I had with Bella. I attributed this to the fact that Bella and I had only ever been friends and tied to make myself believe that what I was feeling was just out of friendship. Tanya and I also never talked like Bella and I would talk. She didn't have the passion for books or understand my passion for music. But somehow it worked.

I missed Bella everyday but thought it better to distance myself; it would be better this way. I knew that she would never reciprocate my feelings and it was just better to leave it. For me to distance myself was the only way I knew how to get rid of the ache I felt inside. I miss her every minute of every day but I know what I'm doing is for the best for me.

A/N: please review, I would be grateful for any feedback.


	3. letting go

Chapter two: letting go

Time had passed slowly for both Bella and Edward. They had both lost someone important in their lives and somehow felt incomplete without the other. After a few years Bella's parents got a divorce and she moved away to Phoenix to be with her mum.

BPOV

I didn't know what to do when I found out I had to leave Forks. I wanted to run next door and hug my best friend but that was impossible I no longer had a best friend. Instead I went over to my boyfriend, Mike's house to tell him the news. Mike took the news reasonably well, of course he seemed a little upset but didn't seem to dwell on it. Mike and I decide to break up, a long distance relationship was too hard and we were young it wasn't like we were soul mates.

The next day at school I told my friends that I wfould be finishing at ForksHigh at the end of the week. Mike, it seems had already moved on as I could see that he was looking at Jessica like the way he looked at me. I was glad then that I had decided to not give myself fully to him. I decided then and there that I was happy that I broke up with him and found that it felt right.

Out of all my friends, Angela was the one I would miss the most. She had replaced the hole left by Edward and I was grateful to have such a wonderful friend. I didn't know how to tell Angela so I just came out and told her. She was the first I told the news to (apart from Mike).

"Hey Angela."

"Hey Bella."

"Angela I have to tell you something. My parents are getting a divorce and I am leaving at the end of the week with my mum. I'm moving to Phoenix."

Angela took it well.

"Oh Bella don't worry, we will keep in touch" she had told me.

We both hugged and I cried briefly. We both came to the agreement that we would email each other at least once a week and call every month.

I would miss everyone here, but somehow I had a feeling that it I would see them again and that my life would turn out ok.

EPOV

Once I found out the news that Bella was leaving my heart sank. Of course I missed her and I thought that some day we would be friends again, but I never imaged her leaving. I didn't even find out from her. I overheard Jessica in the hallway at school.

"Oh didn't you hear Bella is finally moving on" Jessica told Lauren.

"I heard her and Mike broke up," Lauren replied.

"Yeah, isn't it great? She's leaving Forks forever and leaving Mike free for me!" Jessica said.

"When is she leaving?"

"The end of the week, which means I have Mike all to myself in a week!"

I couldn't believe it, not only was Bella leaving but she was single. I had decided that once she was single maybe our friendship could be mended. But now there was no point mending something that would never exist.

At first I was shocked that Bella didn't run and tell me as soon as she found out, but then I remembered, we weren't even friends anymore. I had to hear about her life through other people, and here I was again hearing that she was leaving forever from some that fake Jessica Stanley. I couldn't believe my ears when she said that Mike would be hers in a week. I thought Bella and her were friends, but clearly I was wrong.

I went outside to get some air and let the information sink in. I had followed Jessica outside. I didn't know what she was doing she was heading towards the parking lot. Then I saw him, Mike waving at Jessica while checking her out. I couldn't believe it. He had just broken up with Bella and he moves on to Stanley. Oh my god! I could just punch him. Then I saw her walk up to him and he grabbed her and kissed her. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. This day was not working out well for me.

BPOV

I saw Edward in the hallway listening to Jessica and Lauren's conversation. As I walked past I heard that they were talking about my departure at the end of the week. I smiled as I walked past. I never thought I was worthy of gossip and now I was. I had been part of gossip before when Edward and I had been friends. People would talk about our relationship and us all the time. He was the popular, good-looking guy and I was just Bella. However that talk stopped once we stopped being friends, people would occasional spread the odd rumour that he got sick of me but that was it. But this time it was spreading around the school quicker then the rumour that the principal died and school was cancelled for the week.

As I walked past I looked at Edwards face, he looked upset. I couldn't believe that he was upset by the gossip; he and I had not been friends for a few years and had no connection to each other except that we were neighbours. I wanted to go up to him and give him a hug and let him know it was all right, but something stopped me. I realised that Edward was not like that anymore and wouldn't be upset that I was leaving but it was probably that his piano was out of tune. I told myself that if I ever saw Edward again I would make things right, but for now we would continue with meaning nothing to each other.

A/N: please review I would love the feedback


	4. Gossip

Chapter three: gossip

EPOV

It was Tanya that brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey sweetie," god I hated it when she called me that.

"Hey Tanya," I really didn't feel like talking to her right now.

"Did you hear that Bella is leaving forever?" she asked.

"Yes Tanya, I did." This news made her smile drop; obviously she wanted to break the news to me. I was guessing that she wanted to gauge my reaction. I was glad she wasn't the one to break it to me. She wouldn't understand my pull to Bella and the friendship that we had.

"I never really liked her," Tanya told me. What? I thought in my head, I didn't understand how someone could not like Bella she was one of the sweetest, caring people I have ever met.

Tanya went on explaining Bella's impending departure but I didn't listen. I was daydreaming about the old days when Bella and I were still friends. I couldn't believe that I let such a little thing as Mike Newton ruin our friendship. I wanted to go up to her and tell her that I would miss her, but I was stopped by Tanya. If she saw me with Bella she would freak out. It was then that I decided that I was over Tanya and I had to break it off.

BPOV

The week passed pretty quickly. All my friends gave me sad looks all week. Even Edward seemed sad, but then I thought it was only my imagination. I had wanted him to be sad that I was leaving. I didn't want to leave knowing that I had not set everything right with him but he didn't give me a chance to talk to him. He would leave class quickly and wouldn't even look at me.

I had also seen Jessica and Mike out in the car park making out a couple of times, which didn't make my week any easier. I just kept telling myself, 'we're only 14 I have plenty of time left to find my soul mate.' I was still upset seeing him with her so soon after our breakup. It made me think whether he really did like me or whether he was just using me to get to Jessica. The thought had also occurred to me that maybe all those nights that he said he was doing homework, he was actually seeing Jessica. That thought made me feel sick.

I wasn't in love with Mike, we had never even said the words but he was my first boyfriend so he still meant something to me. He had also been the reason that Edward and I had stopped being friends and that made me think. What if I had never decided to date Mike, would Edward and I still be friends? Or would he turn into the cold person he is now? I wondered whether anyone knew whether Mike was cheating on me and then came my answer.

I was emptying my locker when two girls from my year stopped a couple of meters away.

"Did you hear about Bella and Mike?" one girl had asked.

"I heard they broke up" replied the other.

"No did you hear that he's with Jessica now, and that he had been seeing her behind Bella's back?"

That's what did it that is what made me happy I was leaving this awful town. I had never felt happy that I was leaving until now. I ran into the bathroom crying. I had passed a couple of people on my way, but I didn't care who saw me I would be leaving tomorrow.

EPOV

I had seen Bella's face drop as she listened to the two girls talk. I thought it would be something about class, that we would be reading one of her favourite books next. But I was wrong. When I saw her crying my heart broke. I knew now what she had overheard, it was all over the school. She had heard that Mike had been cheating on her while they were dating. I just hoped she didn't find out how long it had been going on for. Nearly everyone in the school knew about it now and now Bella as well. I wanted to hug her and reassure her that he wasn't good enough for her and that she was beautiful and didn't deserve it, but I didn't get a chance as she ran straight past me. I saw her run into the bath room and figured that if she was the same as she was when we were friends she would be in there for awhile.


	5. Saying goodbye

Chapter four: saying goodbye

* * *

EPOV

I never got to say anything to Bella. I thought that if I waited for her to come out of the bathroom it would seem uncharacteristic of me or like a stalker. Everyone had heard the past rumours about Bella and me and I didn't want to encourage them so I went to class.

She never turned up to class. I thought that I would tell her that I wanted to be friends again when she got home from school. I had a speech all planned out in my head except she was tied up with her dad and friends to even think about saying goodbye to me. I thought she would definitely say goodbye to my sister, Alice because they were best friends. But to my surprise she never came over. Alice must have gone over there. I knew Bella was leaving with her mum early in the morning so she would not have anytime to say any goodbyes apart from tonight. I talked to my older brother Emmett about life in general. He brought up the topic of Bella and I just told him that I didn't want to talk about it.

Then Alice walked in and I asked her where she had been.

"Just over at Bella's helping her pack and stuff" she replied. My heart leapt maybe I could get Alice to make Bella see me. But Alice just walked off not saying anything about Bella. This was our custom though, why I thought it would be different this time I will never know. Once Bella and I had stopped being friends Alice and I had an unspoken agreement to not talk about her to each other. I thought that because Bella was leaving this pact would be redundant but I was wrong.

I never got to say goodbye to Bella, and I wish that I had. I wish that I had told her what she meant to me instead of being some scared young boy.

BPOV

I was glad that I broke up with that asshole Mike. I was glad that I would be moving away. I had wasted too many tears over Mike Newton and had decided that tomorrow I start my new life; tomorrow I would no longer be the shy Bella Swan but the new and improved Bella. Tomorrow my life would begin.

I had asked Alice over to help me pack and asked her for her advice on a change. We both had decided to keep in contact and I told her she could come see me anytime.

"Of course I will silly," Alice had told me. "We are going to be friends forever."

I knew however that I could never come back to Fawks. There were too many bad memories. Mike and Edward were the main reasons, Mike especially. I wasn't sure how to feel about Edward. I had talked to Alice about it but she was no help.

"I can see he misses you Bella," she told me.

"I don't think he's capable of missing people Al."

"You don't live with him, he's been a mess since Monday," she responded. "He told me that he's thinking of breaking up with Tanya."

My heart stopped. I don't know why but I felt a tingling feeling throughout my body. Why would he be breaking up with Tanya? They seemed to be getting along fine. Every time I saw them together they would have their tongues down each other's throats. It made me sick every time I walked passed them together. I decided to change the topic and told Alice I was thinking of changing my look. She squealed and hugged me and told me that I could not leave without her help first. So we spent the rest of the night going through my wardrobe and planning things I should buy. She told me what my image should be and made a list of brands I should buy.

It was finally time for Alice to leave, it was time to say goodbye. We both hugged each other and told the other that we would stay in touch. She told me to call her anytime I was shopping to get her advice. I laugher and then we said our goodbyes.

My thoughts then went to Edward, I wanted to say goodbye to him but thought that too much time had passed between us and that our friendship could not be mended. I looked next door; all the lights were off, meaning everyone was asleep. Thus my mind was made up, I was not going to say goodbye to my ex-best friend. I dwelled on my decision but never got enough courage to walk over there and tell Edward that I wanted to be friends again and to keep in touch. I knew that I would indirectly know what he was up to through Alice but it didn't stop that horrible feeling.

I decided to go to bed; I would be travelling tomorrow and needed the rest. Just as I was about to go to sleep I whispered "goodbye Edward, I will miss you."

EPOV

I whispered as I drifted off to sleep, "Bye Bella, till we meet again."

**

* * *

**

**AN: Please Review, I want to know what you all think and let me know what you think the title should be **

**Thanks**


	6. The move part one

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. I still am unsure as to the actual title of the story, so any suggestions would be great.**

* * *

Chapter 5: the move part one

BPOV

Alice would come and visit me every summer. We were always in contact with each other. It was great to see her, I realised how much I missed my life back in Forks. I even missed Edward. He was my best friend and my relationship with Mike tore us apart. I didn't know exactly why Edward didn't like Mike, I guessed that it was because he thought I could do better. This turned out to be true once I found out that Mike had been cheating on me for the most part of our relationship. I didn't understand why he would cheat on me, and I would ask myself everyday. Was I not pretty enough? Was I not skinny enough? Was it because I wouldn't give him what he wanted? Did he just want me for sex and because I wouldn't give it to him he decided to go elsewhere?

It was a horrible feeling, finding out your boyfriend had been with someone else for the nearly the entire time we were together. I knew that Edward was different, he would have never had done something like that. I had always seen a gentleman in Edward, even when he was with Tanya. But I had never thought of Edward romantically. We had nearly kissed one night when we were 13 but Alice interrupted. It's funny but I still remember that night.

I was sleeping over at the Cullen's house and Edward, Alice and I decided to camp out in their lounge room. We had 3 blown up beds in front of the television and I was in the middle. We were in sleeping bags and before we got comfortable Alice decided to go to the bathroom leaving Edward and I alone. It was normal for us to be alone, we were best friends but something was different that night, there was static in the air that made the hairs on my arms stand up. I still remember the tingling feeling throughout my body.

I decided to zip up my sleeping bag but it got caught. As I was trying to untangle it Edward gabbed it and fixed it. I didn't realise how close we were, I could feel his breath on my face. I looked up at him and our faces were inches apart. I saw him look at my lips then back to my eyes, before I knew it we were both leaning towards each other and just when we were mere centre metres from each other we heard Alice walking towards the room asking us what we wanted to watch on television. Edward and I had separated instantly but I never forgot the feeling I had from being in such close proximity to him. I had never had that feeling before and now that I look back I have never had that feeling again. Edward and I acted as if nothing happened, we were best friends and neither of us was going to ruin it over a near kiss. We never spoke of that day again.

Alice and I had decided not to talk about Edward after one of her visits. One summer when we were 16, Alice was staying over and we were getting ready for a party. I had asked how everything was at home and she gave me an exasperated look. I inquired what the look was about and she said it was a long story.

"Really Bella its nothing, it's just hard to live with Edward sometimes" she had said.

"Come on Alice I know something is wrong just tell me."

"Ok but you're not going to like it."

She had told me that since I left Edward had changed. He had dumped Tanya right after I left, which I already knew, but after that he never really dated anyone. He had been having girls over at the house and they would wake the whole family in the middle of the night. I could only conclude as to what they were doing, Alice never actually said the words. It sounded as if Edward had become a whole different person. The Edward that was my best friend would never do something like this. Now he had his whole family hating him. She went on about his conquests until I stopped her and told her I didn't want to hear about Edward again. That was the last time that I had heard about his life.

Alice continued to stay during the summer and we would catch up on our lives but we would never mentioned Edward. I had told her about my boyfriend Jacob when we were 18 but that didn't last through college. Jacob and I had fun but it was never really anything serious, I was still a little scarred from Mike. Every time I went out with a guy I would think that they would cheat one me. I would doubt myself all the time, until I told Alice one day of my fears. She set me straight.

"Mike is a loser that will never make it" she had reassured me. "He isn't even going to go to college. He's going to stay in Forks all his life and work at the store. Mike will never move on with his life, he will always be that same 14 year old boy that cheated on one of the kindest, caring, beautiful girls." I felt so much better after Alice had set me straight. That let me open up and I started to date again.

First they would be just to see if I could take it, but then I met Jacob. He was tall and good-looking. We started dating when I was 17. We had a lot of fun together. He made me have more faith in men. I was attracted to him, but there was never a spark between us, I never had a feeling in my heart that he was the one. Once I started college and he started working at a garage as a mechanic, we would see less and less of each other. It was then that we decided that it was better if we let go of each other. It was fun while it lasted but I knew that he was not my soul mate.

* * *

**A/N: Please review**


	7. the move part two

Chapter 6: the move part two

* * *

EPOV

It had been a few years since Bella had moved away and I felt empty. It was like I was lost but the only problem was that I had no idea why I had this feeling. It was new to me and I didn't know what to make of it. I had asked my brother Emmett but he had just shrugged it off as teen drama.

After Bella had left I broke up with Tanya and to be serious I never saw a future with her, we had a lot of fun but it was just a high school fling. I didn't really care for her. Sure we had made out in front of the whole school but that was just a show. I knew that Tanya was just using me to get to Mike so I wasn't surprised that as soon as we were over she became the new notch on Mike Newton's bedpost. I thought that it was strange that I didn't even feel anything when I had found out that she had moved on so fast. Even when I saw them together I had no reaction, I just kept living like it was any other day. I just kept telling myself that it meant that I never really had feelings for her. I also thought about how I felt when I found out that Mike was cheating on Bella, I didn't know what to make of it. I felt nothing when Tanya moved on but when Bella was cheated on I felt angry. I just shrugged it off.

Alice and I had grown closer over time. Every summer Alice would visit Bella and every time she would come back with a smile. It was as if she knew something that I didn't- like a secret. She would never tell me what happened whenever she would see Bella- our agreement was still in force. It gave me a sad feeling that I couldn't know how Bella was doing and what was going on in her life. But I guess my right to that went when we stopped being friends. I never really realised how much I really missed her.

After a couple of years I decided that I couldn't live anymore with this empty feeling. That is when I changed my life for the worse. I had hit on most of the girls at school. I knew the effect I had on women and flaunted it. I had multiple one-night stands but nothing would ever get rid of the empty feeling. It was when Alice stopped talking to me that I decided to change back.

One summer she had gone to visit Bella and didn't even say goodbye. We were about 18 at the time and about to enter college. I knew that Alice would tell Bella about me and was ashamed that she would find out what I had become – a man whore and it had to stop. When Alice came home from Bella's she wouldn't even look me in the eye and then a few nights latter she cracked.

"What are you thinking Edward?" she had asked. "This is not the real you!" she yelled.

"I know," I whispered.

"I told Bella about your exploits" that was the moment when my heart stopped- Bella actually knew about my bad behaviour and that had set me into action. However Alice continued on with her rant.

"She doesn't want to hear anything about you again," she told me. I hadn't even realised that Alice and Bella would talk about me. I had thought that they had a similar agreement to Alice and I with regards to talking about her.

I had begun making a plan in my head of how to change back to the boy I was when I was Bella's best friend, the only difference now was that I was a man.

The next day I set my plan into motion. I severed all ties with my regular one-night a week girls. I had looked at myself from an outsider view and didn't like what I saw. I was like the main character in that movie 'Made of Honour'. I had a girl for every night, but I didn't have a best friend to talk to and spend my Sundays with. Just remembering that film made me feel sick. I felt sick for two reasons. First was because I looked at what I had become and hated myself for it and secondly was that I could actually remember one of the films Alice had dragged me to.

I decided that I would be a new man by the time I started college. I had decided that I would stay away from girls for a while until I was ready to have a real relationship, one that lasted beyond a night.

My summer went by quickly. I had hardly seen any of my 'friends.' Some of the girls would call me up and beg me to come over to their place but I refused. I wasn't going to give in, I didn't like who I had become and didn't want to revert back to it. Most of my summer was spent preparing for college. Alice and I had decided to go to Harvard. We both had always dreamed of going there and once our acceptance letters came in the mail we were packing our bags. Our dad was very proud of us. He had gone to Harvard and received his medical degree there. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps but I didn't have the passion for medicine. Alice also didn't have the passion for medicine but decided to have a career in her pet love- fashion. Alice had decided that she wanted to design and own a label that everyone would want to wear. Alice had an eye for fashion so I knew that she would succeed.

We had decided to live off campus in a flat about a five-minute drive to the campus. Dad had decided to buy us both a car for a graduation present. I had remembered that he had done the same thing with Emmett the previous year so I wasn't really surprised when he said our cars would be waiting for us at college. Both Alice and I however had no idea what sort of car we would be getting.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!!!**


	8. A new life

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, assignment time. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!!**

**Please let me know what you think the story should be called!!! Hopefully next chapter will be up soon....**

* * *

Chapter 7: a new life

* * *

EPOV

Over the summer I had changed back into an average teenager. I no longer slept around and severed all ties with my old life. Emmett understood my change but still questioned it.

"Why did you change? You had all the girls at your feet," he had stated.

"It wasn't the direction I wanted my life to go. I had lost all my friends and my sister barely talks to me anymore." I knew Emmett would understand- he was really just a teddy bear at heart.

Alice and I had grown closer over the summer. Once I had changed back to my normal self she was happy to talk to me. Of course she went and visited Bella during the break but only for a couple of weeks. We had cleared our rooms out and packed our suitcases. We were both looking forward to the college life and finding out what cars dad had brought us.

When we found our flat both of our mouths dropped open, we couldn't stop looking at the cars parked in front. I was amazed, there sat a silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche. We made our way inside and found two letters addressed to both of us. We both opened them eagerly. I discovered that the Volvo was mine, and the Porsche belonged to Alice. They were perfect. I could imagine both of us driving in these cars. Once we had gotten over the shock we called dad and thanked him. It was the best start to college life anyone could ask for.

BPOV

I had decided to stay near my mum, so I went to the local university. It was nothing special, but it was close to home so I didn't have to live in dorms or rent an apartment. Alice and I had spent a couple of weeks together in the summer before college started but it wasn't as long as we normally spend together. I knew that she had to get ready for college too so it didn't really bother me that much.

I had decided to attend Arizona State University, ASU for short. I am going to be studying journalism and mass communication. I always enjoyed reading and wanted to write. My main goal was to write a novel but I thought I would start off with journalism and see where it takes me. I don't really want to work in the gossip arena, I would much prefer a serious newspaper, maybe the LA Times. I knew that I wanted to travel and journalism would help me to discover the world.

Alice had told me she was attending Berkley with Edward. I only discovered the fact that Edward would be there by mistake. Alice had been telling me about her flat and how many rooms it had. I had asked her how she was going to pay the rent and that's when she let it slip.

"Edward is living with me silly," she had said but once she realised what she said she covered her mouth. She knew that I didn't want to hear about Edward, but I knew it was just a mistake. I was actually a little curious as to where he would be going to college. The scary thing was that we would be the closest we have been in years. We would be one state away from each other. Alice had told me it was only a six-hour drive from LA to Phoenix. She had planned to come down and visit me often. Now that I knew Edward would be with her, I knew that I would not reciprocate.

I had thought little of Edward over the years, however he had always been deep in my subconscious. I hadn't seen him since I left Forks all those years ago. I had changed since then and I wondered if he was the same Edward I left behind? The player? I had missed my best friend, but knew that he was lost. He had treated me so badly once I started dating Mike that I didn't think I could forgive him. Now looking back I think it was stupid of me to loose my best friend over some boy. And that boy had turned out to be a real loser. I feel that maybe my life would have been different if I hadn't dated Mike. Would Edward and I still be friends?

But I had made up my mind when I left Forks to not dwell on the past and only look to the future. College was going to be a new and exciting adventure for me. My dad had brought me a truck for graduation and shipped it down to me. It was a red Chevy. I loved it. It had been remodelled in order to boost the power. This however did not help it with speed. The fastest it could go was 50 miles. It didn't really bother me because as the daughter to a chief of police I didn't drive recklessly.

* * *

**A/N: Please review**

* * *


	9. College the first step

**A/N: I want to say sorry if I got anything wrong in the last chapter or the next chapters. I'm not American so not sure about distances etc and college life. **

**This chapter is kind of a filler, after a couple of chapters it will get better**

* * *

Chapter 8: college –the first step

BPOV

I didn't really have to do much to get ready for college since I was still going to be living at home. I had decided that if I had enough money I would move out of home and rent somewhere nearby. I had thought of Alice and how brave she was to move away from home.

EPOV

Once Alice and I had settled in we decided to check out the campus and get acquainted with where our classes would be. This proved to be helpful since neither Alice nor I got lost. I loved the campus. It was in LA, in the centre of everything.

The theatre was huge! My classes were fun and exciting. I was studying Theatre and performance studies. I had decided to try acting as well as music. My professors had told us that we were lucky that we were studying in LA because there was a better chance that we would get a job at the end. I had gotten a job at a local restaurant to play piano. This paid my way through college.

I was lucky that our flat had a piano in it. I knew dad must have made sure there was one, so I could practice. When I played piano it was like I was in another world, it calmed me. Alice liked my music as well. I was starting to compose and I had recently written music for my mum. I enjoyed my job at the restaurant; it was great to get money for doing something I loved.

College parties were awesome. I had decided not to join a fraternity, I was never really into the big party scene, but I still enjoyed a good party.

College was fun and I was starting to enjoy the acting part. It was interesting and my professors told me I was a natural. I had decided to try out for a play at college and I got the lead. Alice was ecstatic for me.

"Wow Edward! I can't believe you got the lead. Who got the female lead?"

"Some girl called Jessica, I've never met her before."

"Oh, I've heard about her. All the guys in my classes talk about her all the time. I think she's the girl every guy wants to be with."

Wow, I thought. I just got the male in lead in the college play and the female lead was the 'it' girl. I had heard rumours about her but never actually knew her name. Alice was right, every guy on campus was talking about her and wanted to be with her.

BPOV

College went pretty quickly for me. I had moved out of home after my first year and found my own apartment close to home. Mum was sad when I left but knew that it was for the best. We made plans to have dinner every Friday night, but I saw her nearly everyday.

I had enjoyed college. My classes were good. I learnt a lot about writing, and found myself writing for the college paper. I also found a job at the local newspaper. I had enjoyed my time there. I was on the news desk, and I got to write about the local political situation, which I liked. I would have preferred to be the reviewer of books and movies but they already had someone.

College parties were much better then high school. The frat parties were interesting. There was a lot of alcohol involved. Most of the parties were 'keg' parties. I didn't drink much but enjoyed watching people around me.

I had some really nice people in my classes but did not have any real friends. I was still figuring out whom I could trust. After my experience with Mike, I was more cautious when it came to trusting people.

* * *

**A/N: Please review **

* * *


	10. new friends and new loves

**A/N: Sorry this is still a short one**

* * *

Chapter 9: new friends and new loves 

BPOV

In my second year of college I found myself making friends. I had developed a strong friendship with a girl called Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper. I had let them into my life and was happy about it. Rosalie was like the sister I never had. I met Rosalie in the campus café and Jasper was in one of my classes.

Since I became friends with them I found my life almost complete… almost. I had found great friends and had a great apartment but something was missing. I didn't really date that much in my first year, I was still extremely cautious when it came to dating. My experience with Mike had left me feeling inadequate. Rosalie had reassured me that I was beautiful and should try and date.

Rosalie was a blonde bombshell. She modelled for Vogue magazine but was at college studying business. She wanted to start her own designer store. I had no fashion sense whatsoever so I was no help. But Rosalie didn't care; whenever I needed new clothes she would come with me. I had told her she would get along great with Alice. I had decided to introduce the two when Alice came over for her next visit.

I had finally taken Rosalie's advice and started dating again. There was this really nice guy that I had become friendly with in one of my classes. He had asked me out and I had said yes.

His name was Jacob and he was nice and caring. We had dated for about a year until we both found that we didn't really feel romantically for the other. It was nice to be with someone though and I don't regret my time with Jacob. However he and I had decided to stay friends after we broke up. I was glad for that, he was a really good guy and staying friends was the best ending.

EPOV

After the play Jessica and I dated for a while. Every guy on campus was jealous of me. I don't even know how we started dating. I think we had some sort of connection when doing the play but nothing out of the ordinary. I think that we dated more because she wanted to then me wanting to. I didn't find her anything special and I had wondered why every guy wanted her.

When Jessica and I were dating she was incredibly selfish. She always made sure that everyone knew we were together. I think she was just using me to increase her popularity. Eventually I had had enough and dumped her. To my dismay this didn't go down well with the rest of the male population at college. Every guy would give me a look as if to say 'why would you dump her? She's the best you could have.' But somewhere deep down I had a feeling that I knew there was a better girl out there for me. I guess I just had to find her.

BPOV

Alice had visited me in the summer holidays between my second and third year. I had introduced her to Rosalie and they had clicked immediately. They had dragged me to the mall countless times. I had enjoyed my time with both of them. I knew this would be the last time I would see Alice for a while, because this was my last year of college and Alice and I would have to find a job.

Alice and I had shared stories about our year at college. I had told her about Jacob and she had told me about some guy she went out with once. Alice was happy for me that I had decided to date again. However she didn't have much of a dating history and I was worried that I wasn't the only one keeping to myself. I had decided to introduce her to Jasper.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and I had decided to go out for dinner for Alice's last night in Phoenix. Jasper and Alice had instantly clicked; their eyes had no left each other all night. It was like they were meant to be. They had exchanged numbers and said they would keep in touch, by the looks they were giving each other I knew they would stay in touch.

Jasper and I were in our last year of college together. Jasper had decided to change course and do journalism with me. We had both wanted to be serious journalists; I wanted to do reviewing whereas he was more into the war scene. Alice and he had kept in touch and I could tell that they were meant to be. Whenever he talked about her his eyes would light up and I knew that he would move to wherever she was. After we graduated he moved to LA to try to have a normal relationship with Alice instead of a long distance one. Alice also graduated and had found a job designing clothes in LA.

EPOV

It was my last year of college and I had decided to make the most of it. I had tried to date again but I never felt anything. I still had my job at the restaurant and after awhile I started to write more songs with lyrics and soon after that I would play them at the restaurant. Near the end of my degree I was approach by a customer at the restaurant offering me a job. I found out he was a movie producer. He said I played beautifully. I was to play some music for a movie he was making. Once he found out I could act he offered me a small part in the movie as well and that was how my career took off. My life was looking up; I had nearly everything I wanted. I knew something was missing in my life; I just had to figure out what.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, would love to know what you guys think and let me know what you think it should be called **


	11. finding a job

**A/N: Probably will not have an update in a while due to my impending exams. **

* * *

Chapter 10: Finding a job

EPOV

After college I had no trouble finding a job, after my first role I had a good relationship with the producer and anytime he needed someone he would call me. Word also got out about me; I was the 'hot new talent'. My agent and I had decided to keep my name anonymous and I decided to use my mother's maiden name instead.

After a couple of small roles, I auditioned for the male lead in a new teen romance movie. It was going to be huge and I wanted to get my name out there. After a week my agent had called and told me that I got the role. I was so excited. I had decided to take my friends out.

Alice, Jasper (her boyfriend), Emmett and I had decided to go to the local bar. We had so much fun together. I was happy for Alice; it looked as though Jasper was her soul mate. Alice had told Emmett that she had found a date for him but she lived in Phoenix.

"Emmett she is just what you're looking for," she had told him.

"What's the catch?" he asked.

"um."

"Alice?' I said.

"She lives in Phoenix."

I had wondered how she had met this girl, and then I remembered… Bella. Bella had lived in Phoenix. I had never really forgotten about Bella. She had been my best friend and I had treated her badly. There is not one day that I didn't regret losing my friendship with her.

BPOV

Job-hunting was hard work. Jasper had moved to LA and found a job straight away. I was so jealous. I had tried all the newspapers and serious magazines and nothing. They all had said they had nothing open, but would let me know when a job came up. I had decided to try my one-hate… gossip magazines. I thought I would only be there until a job opened up.

I had sent my CV into about a dozen magazines and was waiting to hear back. I had decided to try out the lesser-known magazines; this was so that no one would know I was writing for such a magazine.

After a week I had finally received a call from a local gossip magazine. I had accepted the job. However it was reviewing which I was grateful for but it was movies and not just any movies but the teen romance type.

I had told Alice about my job and she told me that she had gotten a job in LA. We had chatted about our jobs for ages then she told me she had an idea.

"What Alice?" I had questioned her.

"Rosalie would be perfect for Emmett. Isn't she working for Vogue now?"

"Yes she is, are you trying to set them up Alice?" I responded.

"Maybe" she answered shyly.

I gave her a questioning look and she told me her plan.

"I just thought that she may have to come down to LA for one of her shoots and maybe she could have dinner with me and Emmett."

I liked her idea; I don't know why I hadn't thought of it. I had done so well with Alice and Jasper. I had agreed and we set the plan in motion. Rosalie was to go to LA next week so Alice had called her and asked her to meet her for dinner one night. Emmett was supposed to meet Alice at the restaurant but will find her with Rosalie, then Alice will come up with an excuse to leave and then they would be alone. It was a good idea.

The time had approach and Alice had called me as soon as she left the restaurant.

"Bella, it worked," she said through the phone.

"Really?"

"Yes! They took one look at each other and connected immediately."

"That's great Al." I really was happy for my friends. Alice had Jasper and now Rosalie had Emmett. I was the only one left now but that didn't really bother me. I hadn't dated properly since Jacob, I had decided to just let fate handle it and I would know when it was right.

Then my thoughts went to Edward. I don't know why I started to think about him. I seemed to never have really forgotten about him. Alice and my agreement was still in force and I hadn't heard anything about him in years but that didn't mean I didn't think about him.

EPOV

I was amazed at the publicity my new film was having. We hadn't even begun filming and people were hyped up about it. Apparently it was some teen vampire romance novel made into a film. I had gotten a copy of the book and decided I would read it when I got home today. My agent had also warned me that after this film there was no going back, everyone would know my name. Luckily because of my 'alias' the fans would be kept at bay. There was this weird feeling I had when I thought about this film, like something was going to come out of it. I knew I would get fame out of it but there was something more. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

BPOV

I had an instinct about this job. I knew I wouldn't be there for long but there was something that had me thinking it would be a good experience, that I would get more then just a job out of it.

APOV

I am so happy with Jasper; I don't know how I could thank Bella. Maybe I could find someone for her. Then I thought of Edward. He was the best brother a sister could ask for and I felt bad for him because like Bella he had no one to share his life with. Then a thought occurred to me- what about Edward and Bella? Then I remembered their history and thought it could never work. Bella still thought Edward was the 'school player' – it would never work. But I had a feeling that those two were meant for something more, maybe for each other? Then I pushed that thought away.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think, Criticism appreciated. **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	12. The job

**A/N: sorry about the delay exams are over!! **

* * *

Chapter 11: The job 

BPOV

As soon as I walked into the building I wanted to leave. It was everything I didn't want, it was the part of the industry that I hated. I especially hated the fact that this was the only job I could get. I had wanted to start off simple but this was too simple, I had never wanted to work in the gossip business. But luckily I got to be the reviewer, a job I wanted but not in this area. I had wanted to review literary works rather then the latest teen flick.

I had been given an easy first assignment- Made of Honour. I laughed at the thought of it. I had heard about this film. The guy had 'relationship rules' but was never really in a relationship. It was a best friends make the best lovers type film. I wrote a fair review, but I had to admit I loved the film even though the ending was predictable. I loved the fact that you could go along living life and not know that you had a great thing in front of you all that time, only to realise it when it's too late. For some strange reason this film made me think of Edward.

From the last time I heard about Edward from Alice he had sounded like he led a similar life to the main character of the film. He lived a bachelor life, with a different girl for every night of the week. He had lost Alice because of this. I had wondered what happened to him. Did he follow the footsteps of his father and study medicine? I had missed his friendship over the years. I had been upset when we 'lost touch' during high school. It was a mistake I will always regret. I didn't even say goodbye to him when I left Forks all those years ago. When I left Forks, it felt like I left a piece of myself behind, like I was forgetting something. I knew he was close to Alice again, because they lived together but Alice, true to her word, never mentioned him.

EPOV

The teen flick that I was the male lead in was to start shooting in a few months so I had time to myself before my life was scheduled away. My thoughts drifted to Bella. I wondered what she was doing now and whether she looked the same. I thought of her as my missed opportunity, my mistake. I had discovered that I was in love with her too late and she moved across the country. Alice didn't speak of her and I didn't want to bring her up, but I was always thinking about her. I knew she had spent a lot of time with Alice and had introduced Alice to Jasper. She had also been involved in the introduction of Rosalie to Emmett. It seemed that even from across the country, I would be reminded of her.

I had decided to fill my free time with my music. I wasn't playing as much as I would have liked due to my acting career. I decided to bring out a piece I had been working on but never really finished. It was a puzzle piece for me, I didn't know how it would end, I only knew how it began.

BPOV

The next day I was summoned into my boss' office. She didn't seem angry when I knocked on her door. She waved me in and told me to take a seat.

"So, Bella, we have found that your reviews have been getting a lot of good responses." I was shocked to hear that I was actually doing well at a job I hated.

Then she continued with a strange look in her eye. "So we decided to give you a special assignment. However if you stuff this one up you wont have a job here anymore." I was dumbfounded, first she told me my work was good but now she was testing my abilities?

She continued, "Have you heard about that new blockbuster chick flick about a vampire romance?" she asked.

"Yes, it hasn't even come out yet and already everyone is talking about it." I responded.

"Well, the male lead in the film is intriguing but no one knows anything about him. Your job will be to get an interview and find out what makes him tick. But if you make him uncomfortable or you don't get the interview… don't even think about coming back here!"

I was shocked, I had to interview the 'it' actor at the moment and my job depended on how and if it went. She then waved me out of her office and sent me to my doom, there was no way I could get an interview with him. No one knew who he was! I decided that the least I could do was try, I, Bella Swan am not a quitter.

EPOV

My agent called and told me about the junket, I had one condition on going that only one reporter could interview me. I hated reporters; they always made everything worse. There was no going back after this, my face would be pasted all around the country and I wouldn't be able to walk down the street without being recognised. I dreaded every moment of it, but there was a part of me that knew that something good would come out of this. I knew that by getting myself out there I would have more job opportunities but I had a feeling that it was more than that. I just wasn't sure what it was and until I found out I would go to this junket and get my name out there.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. The more reviews the quicker the updates**


	13. The assignment

Years later:  Chapter 12- the assignment 

It had been years since Bella had thought about Forks. She had made new friends. Her best friend was Rosalie but she was made friends with Rosalie's twin brother Jasper. The three had gotten along well they had met in high school and decided to go to the same college. Bella still kept in contact with Alice but they no longer talked about Edward.

Bella had decided to become a journalist and soon after graduating found a job at a trashy gossip magazine. Her latest assignment was to interview a new up and coming actor- Edward Masen. No one in the entertainment industry knew who he was; it was like one day he just popped out of nowhere. No one had seen the actor before and every magazine was dying for a personal interview.

BPOV

I had dreaded my latest job. I had to get an interview with an actor that was practically a ghost. Not only did I have to interview him I also had to do a background check on him, find out how he got where he was. How do you find out that kind of information when no one has any idea where he is from, or even who he is? I had a feeling that this would be my last assignment for this magazine this interview was pointless. I had tried to find him I called his agent to find out information, but nothing. I even attempted Google, but only found the basic information about his new film. It was like the man didn't even exist!

I eventually gave up searching after all I found was information about the movie that he was in and that it had been his road to success. I also found out that there was going to be a press junket for his movie and that only 25 journalists would be allowed to attend. I knew that only the best journalists would get to interview him, and that the magazines picked were the ones with the good reputation. The magazine I worked at was small and just making its mark on the market. I was sure that I would never be allowed to go to the junket but thought I might as well try.

I had called the company arranging the Junket and finally my hard work paid off. It turned out that all the magazines that were invited had already received their invitations but at the last moment one had to pull out. I wondered why a magazine would pull out of the interview of the year. The secretary quickly answered my unvoiced question.

"I think the magazine went bankrupt," she had said. "You are in luck, we hadn't even thought about inviting anyone else. But the production company wanted 25 journalists so it's your lucky day. " Of course I had begged her for the spot before she told me I had it.

She proceeded to tell me all about the junket and what I had to bring and what the itinerary was. I found out that only one journalist would be lucky enough to interview the new star. She told me that he was shy and wanted to keep his life private. Who got to interview the star would be by a draw. Every magazine's name would be placed in a tub and spun around then Edward would choose the lucky journalist. I so hopped it would be me. It would save my career.

To tell you the truth, I don't really like writing for this trashy magazine but it's hard to get a job at a serious newspaper. I had been really fortunate to find the job I have and wanted to keep it for a little longer, until I could get a job at one of the newspapers. I wanted to write about serious topics rather then what a celebrity is wearing or who is in a relationship. I hated writing gossip but I knew it would help in my career.

The junket would be in three months, so I had plenty of time to get my questions ready. The junket was to be held in a secluded hotel, in the middle of nowhere. I had no idea what to wear but new Alice would. I had asked Alice to come visit and help me update my wardrobe. It didn't take long for her to get on a plan down here.

Once Alice arrived she was in my wardrobe immediately. I laughed as I saw her face drop.

"Bella, why are all your clothes at least a size too big" she asked.

"I don't know, I just feel more comfortable that way."

"Well, you have to promise you'll trust me shopping for you?" I replied yes, I had to trust Alice no one else would be able to help me get a good wardrobe.

"Ok Bella, we are going shopping and you have to at least try on everything I tell you to." So then it began, my hell. I loved Alice but when she went into shopping mode she changed, and not for the better. She was so demanding and pushy, but I had decided to let her do what she wanted.

By the time we finished in one shop we had at least ten bags, I wasn't sure if I needed anymore but Alice insisted. We had been to every clothing store in the mall, and I just wanted to go home, but Alice had other ideas. We had brought dresses, skirts, shirts, and shoes but according to Alice I needed new underwear. I was shocked when she said this, I didn't realise she had looked in my underwear draw.

Alice dragged me into Victoria Secrets and reminded me that I had promised to at least try on everything she threw at me. As I was trying on the underwear, I realised that I actually liked everything she gave me to try on. That was until the last pieces. They were a little revealing and skimpy, but I tried them on just to please her. I decided not to buy the last five pieces I tried on.

When I got home, we went through my wardrobe and put my new clothes away. As I was putting the underwear away, I realised that the pieces I had decided not to buy were there.

"Alice why are these here?" I asked her as I was holding them up.

She simply replied, "because I bought them for you. You will thank me one day." And that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Also let me know what you think the title should be, I think it has gone without a title for too long**


	14. realisation

**A/N: Sorry haven't posted in ages but lost motivation. Please review, it really makes my day! **

* * *

Chapter 13: realisation

EPOV

I had decided to lay low on the first day and check out what the journalists were really like. I had discovered that most journalists were only nice to you if you were famous otherwise they treated you like dirt. I knew that even though there was going to be a 'lottery' type of draw for which magazine interviewed me, I still had a say. My agent made sure that I could have input, so the producers and I decided that I should go undercover for the first day and suss them out. I was to pretend to be a reporter and ask them questions about the movie and what they thought of the male lead. I thought it would be really fun, putting my acting skills to the test.

I made my way through the crowd of journalists, until I found one that I wanted to question. It was a young, dark haired female; I could tell she was really into the movie.

BPOV

I saw a familiar bronze dishevelled hair through the crowd. It couldn't be, I thought. I doubled checked over the cast of the movie and felt relief, there was no Edward Cullen on the cast. But then I remembered something he told me years ago- his mother's (Esme's) maiden name was Masen. Of course how could I forget that Esme's maiden name was Masen?

Then the realisation finally hit me- I may have to interview him. I haven't seen or heard from him since I left Forks all those years ago, and I was the main reason for that. I had made it clear to Alice that I didn't want to hear anything about him. This was going to be awkward! I didn't know whether to run or stay. I decided that because my job was on the line I would have to get through it. I looked at my schedule, I still had a few days until the possible interview with Edward, and maybe now I could think of some new questions and try and make it quick. I knew that now I had an advantage that no other journalist had, I knew who the new talent was, and I knew him before he was famous -I knew him from childhood- I knew the real person: Edward Cullen.

EPOV

I saw her look at me and then down at the list of actors. I knew that no one would know who I was so I didn't worry about that, but the look in her eyes of surprise had me curious. I started to walk over to her when a blonde journalist stopped me.

* * *

**A/N: Please review the more reviews more likelihood of posting more frequently **


	15. the junket

**A/N: Hope you like it- let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 14: the junket

BPOV

It had been a day since my near encounter with Edward but I was still aware that he was nearby. Since my realisation of who the lead actor was I felt different. There seems to be this buzz around me, which seems to leave me when I am alone. I have been thinking a lot about Edward and what it would be like to interview him. I wonder if he remembers me- probably not. I don't think I meant anything to him back then and I'm still just plain Bella.

Today was the day before the lottery winner would be announced. The organisers decided to make the lottery a secret so we would just find out if we won and if you didn't you would be none the wiser. I was nervous about the outcome. I didn't really want to confront my past but my job depended on it. Today I decided that I would do a little bit of research on Edward and find some questions to ask him. Because I already knew who the lead male was gave me an edge that all the other reporters didn't have. For my job's sake I hope I get to interview him.

EPOV

I hadn't seen the brunette reporter again. I was disappointed. I knew that if I wanted her to interview me I needed to get to know her better so as not to be surprised by her questions. All I knew at this point in time is that I had ruled out most of the female reporters because all they wanted was a 'hook up' at this convention and because the brunette had not been one of these she had become top of my list. However I had a feeling that she was avoiding me.

BPOV

Once I had finished typing up my interview questions I decided to go down to the bar and get a drink and some dinner.

The bar was quiet tonight, most nights had all the reporters getting together to suss out who the lead was- still no one had any idea. I had then begun to wonder why Edward was hanging around with reporters rather then the actors. As I was thinking about this my dinner arrived and I started eating. However about five minutes into eating I felt a buzz around me. I knew that Edward must be close by. I had put this 'buzz' down to nerves. I had decided then to quickly eat my dinner and leave before he could talk to me. I didn't look up until I had finished my dinner. As I went to leave I felt this weird electric current pass through my arm and give my body a warm fuzzy feeling. As I looked toward what had given me this 'shock' I saw Edward looking down at me. This was the first time in years since I had seen him and all my past memories went through my mind. He was gorgeous, and everything that an up and coming actor needs to be. All I could think about in that moment was that I had to get out of here.

EPOV

I finally found the brunette at the bar alone. I had this weird feeling whenever I was near her but wasn't sure what it meant. As I started to approach her I noticed that she had her head down and was quickly eating her dinner like her life depended on it. I got disrupted from my path by one of the waitresses asking for my number, I told her sorry but I was already seeing someone. This was the general line I gave every girl that came up to me. I just hadn't felt like I could be myself with them, so I came up with the line.

Once the waitress left I continued on my path towards the brunette and noticed that she had just finished her meal and was getting ready to leave. I really didn't want her to leave because I wanted to talk to her before I made my decision as to the interview. I walked quickly towards her but she didn't notice. As she got off her chair my hand brushed her arm and I felt an electric current pass through my hand up my arm and into my body. It was a weird but nice sensation. I knew in that moment that I wanted her to be the one to interview me. Then I looked down at her and I saw her beautiful brown eyes that reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember whom.

* * *

**A/N: any ideas on the title? Am thinking on the lines of 'from past to present' - what do you think? let me know **


	16. mystery revealed

**A/N: Sorry about delay**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: mystery revealed 

EPOV

It was as if the brunette had me in a trance. All I knew was 1) I had to find out her name and 2) she was walking away from me- quickly. By the time I caught up with her she was in the lift and the doors were shutting with no way for me to find her. I just had to go with my instinct and tell the producers that I wanted her to interview me, then maybe after the interview I could get to know her.

As I got to my room after my talk with the producers I heard my phone ring and went to answer it.

BPOV

I wasn't ready to face him just yet. I knew I would have to be ready though if I was chosen to interview him.

When I looked at him all my memories of us as friends came back but then the part where we grew apart came to the forefront and I remembered why I left. I still however felt a connection to him and a sense of emptiness came over me. I wasn't sure what this meant. It was clear from his reaction to me that he didn't remember me, which just made me feel worse. Did I impact his life so little that he wouldn't remember me?

Then I had the idea to call Alice and see what she thinks. Now that I thought about it she seemed a little too happy that I was given this assignment. Then I realised that she must have known that Edward was the lead in the movie and that I may have to interview him.

EPOV

I picked up my phone without looking at the caller id and regretted it the instance I heard her voice on the other end.

"Hello Edward, nice to hear from you too."

"Hello Alice, what do I owe the pleasure of talking to you?" I asked. There was something in her voice that told me this was more then just a 'checking in' call.

"Does a sister have to have a reason to talk to her brother?" she asked.

I now knew there was something behind her call, she usually just gets to the point.

"What is it Alice? I'm tired and need to be ready for my interview tomorrow and coming out to the world."

"Oh yeah you have that interview tomorrow" she replied. She was playing coy with me; she knew that I had an interview that would announce me to the world as an actor, which would be an end to my anonymity. She was testing my patience.

"Come on out with it Alice. I know you want to tell me something."

"Did you see her?" See who, who is she talking about?

"Who Alice?"

"Bella, silly. Have you seen her? She was sent by her magazine to interview you." Now I suddenly realised where I had seen those brown eyes before, they belonged to Bella- my long lost friend and soul mate. Once I came to this realisation everything else went into perspective. I now knew why I had an electric current go through me when I touched her. It was Bella, and she was going to interview me tomorrow. What am I going to do? I hadn't seen Bella in years, we knew nothing about who we had become. I wondered whether she had thought about me over the years like I had her.

Alice yelling into the phone took me out of my reverie.

"You have seen her, haven't you? I knew this would work out in the end. You two together again! I can't wait to tell mum and dad."

I had no idea what she was on about. What do mum and dad have anything to do with this?

"What do you mean Alice?"

"I mean that you and Bella can finally admit to each other that you miss one another."

"Alice I haven't even talked to her."

"What do you mean you haven't talked to her yet? I thought that by your silence you had?"

"No Alice, I've just seen her around. I didn't even realise it was her until about five minutes ago when you told me she was here."

There was silence on the other end of the phone and I thought she may have hung up on me.

"Alice?"

"What?" she asked.

"You went quiet, what's going on?"

"I thought that you would recognise her. I had a feeling that this meeting would be good for both of you, get you both to admit your feelings for each other."

"What do you mean feelings Alice? And how do you know what I feel for Bella? Or even what she feels for me? We haven't seen her since she left to live with her mum!" This conversation was starting to confuse me. How did Alice know that Bella would be here and how would she know what we were feeling?

"YOU haven't seen her since she left, Edward, not me. I've been keeping in touch with Bella ever since she left. Who do you think introduced me to Jasper? And how do you think I found Rosalie?"

She had a point. I was the one that hadn't kept in touch with Bella.

BPOV

I had decided to call Alice. I knew now that she wasn't telling me something.

"I had a feeling you would be calling me," she answered.

"What no hello, how is the junket?" I replied.

"Ok, Hi Bella, how is the junket going?"

"It's fine, but I have a feeling you already knew that."

"So how is Edward? I haven't seen him for a few weeks."

"I knew it! You did know that Edward was the lead and didn't say anything to me. Thanks for the warning."

"You told me you didn't want to hear anything about Edward. I was just following your wishes," she replied. She had a point I did ask her not to mention Edward but I thought she would have at least given me a heads up that he would be here.

"Is that the reason you helped me with my wardrobe?"

"No of course not, I love shopping."

I knew I wasn't going to get anything else out of her tonight so decided to get an early night so I could be ready for my 'maybe' interview.

"Ok Alice, I really should go to bed I have a big day tomorrow."

"Oh, of course Bella! Have a good night and enjoy yourself tomorrow, and don't do anything I wouldn't."

What did she mean by that. I had a feeling that she knew even more then what she was letting on but I was tired and wanted to get to bed so let it go.

"Goodnight Alice."

"Night Bella."

As soon as I had hung up with Alice my phone started ringing. It was a number I didn't recognise but from this area. That was strange I didn't know anyone that lived in this area, except the event coordinators.

"Hello."

"Ms Swan?"

"Yes."

"We would like to inform you that you won the lottery and will be interviewing Edward Masen tomorrow."

My heart stopped for a second. I didn't expect this. Alice must have known, this is what she was referring to when she told me not to do anything she wouldn't.

I said thank you and ended the call. There was no way I could sleep now.

* * *

**A/N: Please review... it motivates me to post more frequently!**


	17. The interview

Chapter 17: the Interview

Previously-

Bella and Edward were friends when Tanya came into the scene and Bella moved away.

Edward hasn't seen Bella since High School. He has become an actor and is about to have his break through role revealed.

Bella has kept in touch with Alice but on the premise that they do not speak about Edward. Bella writes for a magazine and has been chosen to represent her magazine at the latest movie junket. What she doesn't realise is that Edward is the unknown star of the film and she is the only writer that knows anything about him.

PREVIOUS CHAPTER- Bella and Edward see each other at the junket and Edward and chosen Bella to interview him without knowing who she is. Both have their identities revealed to the other.

**EPOV**

I cannot believe I didn't immediately recognise Bella. She was in every memory I treasured. However I did feel the intensity in the room when she was there, it felt like I was back in High School, back whenever I was with Bella.

I had to prepare for the interview tomorrow this could be the beginning or end of my career and it was solely in the hands of my ex-best friend.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that I had won the right to interview Edward. It is surreal, knowing that I know more about him then the rest of the press without having to interview him. I know his name, family and even shared childhood memories with him.

This could either make or break my career.

**EPOV**

She entered the room wearing a pinstriped skirt suit. She looked beautiful. I felt feelings that I haven't felt since the last time I saw Bella. I could feel the intensity of the room increase tenfold once she entered. I felt like I should run but I wanted to stay, I wanted to know her again.

Once she sat I gave her my famous smile, she returned my smile shyly. The coordinator entered so I got up and introduced myself to Bella and hoped that she would play along.

"Hello Ms Swan, my name is Edward Masen."

**BPOV**

"Please call me Bella, it's nice to meet you Edward."

I decided to go along with him, however I was not leaving this junket until I properly spoke to Edward.

I asked the usual questions regarding the movie and his opinions on the cast and crew etc. I asked all the questions I was expected to ask however the last one was different.

"So Edward, do you identify with your character at all?"

"I think we all identify we losing something important to us and then hoping to find it again some day."

His answer was perfect and the way he looked at me when he answered was like he was saying something deeper.

The movie was about losing one's soul mate then finding them again in the most unlikely of places.

"Have you lost something important before?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yes I have lost something and only realised its importance once it was gone. I have recently found it again." He answered looking at me like he was looking through to my soul.

Then the interview was called to finish, so I thanked Edward for his time. He shook my hand and it was as if I was alive again.

Once his hand left mine I realised he had placed a small piece of paper in my hand. I smiled and left. As I was walking out I opened the piece of paper.

_Meet me at room 408 in 10 minutes. _

That's all it said. I wanted answers so I was definitely meeting him there.


	18. Unexpected meeting

**Chapter 17: unexpected meeting**

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to think of the little note in my hand. Did this mean he wanted to talk? Did he feel the same electricity whenever we were near each other? Or did he just want to ensure I would keep his secret?

I was so consumed with my thoughts that when I looked up at the clock nearly 10 minutes had passed. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to talk to him again, but I was sure that I wanted answers. I wanted to know why he pretended like he didn't know me?

**EPOV**

I have no idea what possessed me to write the note, let alone place it into her hand. What am I going to do now? All I know is that I have an overwhelming desire to see her again.

**BPOV**

Before I knew it I was making my way to the lift and pressing number 4.

Once the lift arrived to the fourth floor I stepped out of the lift and looked for a sign to tell me which way to go.

Room 408 was tucked in a corner away from all the other rooms. It looked small, tucked in the corner however because there were no other rooms in the vicinity I knew it had to be a large room. Maybe a suite?

**EPOV**

15 minutes had passed since I had slipped Bella the note. I was starting to think she had decided not to talk to me again when I heard a tentative knock. I peeped through the peephole and there I saw her biting her lip and looking like the most beautiful woman in the world. I knew in that moment that I had to try to get our friendship back.

**BPOV**

After about a minute of waiting, the door opened and there stood Edward Cullen himself. I could feel the electricity in the air.

He motioned for me to enter.

I followed him into his hotel room, which turned out to be a suite, and took a seat on the couch opposite him. He was running his hand through his hair, like he used to when he was nervous.

"So Edward, what brings you here?" I asked in a light tone, I added a smile to show him I wasn't completely mad with him.

"Well, Bella it turns out I'm starring in this new movie that's coming out."

We both laughed at his reply and it seemed to ease the tension in the room.

"So Bella, you're probably wondering why I asked you to meet me?"

I thought if I said anything it would give away how nervous I really was, so I just nodded in reply.

He explained how his life had never been the same without me. We were best friends and then I just left without a word. He understood that Tanya had something to do with it but didn't know that she was THE reason I left. He apologised for being so stupid when he was younger and told me he missed my friendship.

I was taken aback by his sincerity. It had been years since we had seen each other and we didn't really know each other anymore, the last I heard of him he was a womaniser, never having any relationships and only had one night stands.

**EPOV**

I told her how I had changed my life and ended up taking up acting. I told her I missed her and wanted to be friends again. Luckily she agreed to try and be friends again. I asked her if we could have dinner tonight and try to re-connect. She asked me if anyone would know who I am yet? I replied no.

Tomorrow everyone would recognise me as Anthony Masen. I explained to her my screen name and how I decided to use it instead of my real name so that none of my family and friends would be hassled by the paparazzi once the film was released. She understood and told me that she had realised it was me before she stepped into the interview.

We made plans to meet for dinner at the hotel restaurant, as it was my last night of being an unknown.

**BPOV**

The time with Edward was interesting. We told each other what we had been up to and how we managed to be at this junket.

I explained to Edward that I was hoping this was my chance to branch out from this tabloid magazine and write real articles and maybe put my education to use.

He had laughed at the tabloid part, as he said that I he didn't think I was the type to read those types of magazines let alone write for one. I was having fun re-connecting with Edward and was shocked to realise 2 hours had passed and I had to write the article today, as it was due to go on stands at the same time Edward was "coming out" as the lead actor in the film.

I explained to Edward that I had to get the article written however he surprised me by asking me to have dinner with him. I agreed. Our time together was going well, I could see us being friends again.

We made plans to meet at the hotel restaurant at 7pm so I had a couple of hours to write the article and get ready.

I went back to my hotel room and started writing.


End file.
